Christmas Pictures
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: Edward and Rosalie are married with five kids, but what happens when they don't get to spend Christmas with each other?


Edward's POV:

I watched as my youngest son drew a picture at my parents kitchen table on Christmas eve "Daddy!" he yelled running over to me, I smiled and picked him up.

"Hey buddy" I kissed his head "I drew a picture for Momma" my heart shattered, my poor son didn't know his mom probably wasn't gonna ever wake up.

"I'm sure she'll love it" I kissed his head again and set him down, he ran to get his stuff before we left.

My wife Rosalie had been in a coma for about a year now after getting into a car accident, the doctors said it's a miracle she made it this far, and she isn't gonna wake up.

Me, Cruz, and my other four kids went by the hospital.

"Momma, I drew you a Christmas picture at Nana and Papa's today" I fought the tears in my eyes as my five year old son talked to his dying mother.

"Daddy, when is Momma gonna wake up from her nap?" my daughter Nessie looked at her brother "Cruz, Momma is gonna go live with the angels soon, remember we talked about this?" he nodded "I know" she looked at me "we'll be right back guys" I said and took her out in the hallway.

When we were far enough away from the room she collapsed into my arms sobbing.

"Why does she have to leave us?" she asked as she cried into my chest "I don't know Ness" we cried in each others arms for about ten minutes before going back to the room where my oldest son Justin was holding my third son Romeo who was crying.

"The doctor just came in, she's got about two hours" I saw his eyes fill with water, worst Christmas ever.

We sat in the room for a little while longer.

"Rose, why do you have to go? We need you here with us, the kids are gonna be traumatized, especially on Christmas eve" I held her hand and cried.

The kids had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat and to give me some time with my wife "I wish you could spend Christmas with us, I got Cruz that bike he wanted and Nessie an iPod touch" I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb.

"We're supposed to be together forever Rose. You know, I heard that song "Christmas Shoes" the other day and thought of you and Romeo" I choked out a sob "life without you Rose, I can't imagine it, it's not even possible" I looked at the time.

"Cruz is gonna have to go to bed soon, this year is different then last year huh? Last year we took them to that Christmas fair to wear them out" I smiled at the memory "it backfired and Cruz was high on sugar, guess we should have thought it through" I heard a voice from next to me.

"I remember" I looked up through my tears "Rose?" she flashed me her famous smile "Merry Christmas baby"

I kissed her and hugged her tight "I love you so much" we both had tears in our eyes "we're gonna be together forever, nothing is gonna stop us from that" we cried as we hugged.

I heard a gasp from behind me "Momma!" Cruz shrieked and ran over to the bed, I helped him up and he hugged Rose with all his strength "I love you so much baby" she told him sobbing "so your not gonna meet Jesus yet?" we all cried now.

"No baby, not for a while" she hugged our kids "I drew you a picture" he handed her that picture he worked so hard on "I love it baby, thank you" she kissed his head "I missed you Momma" Romeo said, Rose cried again and hugged him.

"I missed you guys too, but I know what your getting for Christmas" she teased them smiling, I laughed "what?" they all yelled "I can't tell you! Are you nuts?" she laughed "come on Mom that's not fair!" Nessie whined "oh yes it is, because your dad has a big mouth" they all looked at me "hey, I thought she couldn't hear me"

The doctor's said Rose was a miracle, and she was.

No one thought she was gonna live through this, right now we're laughing and having fun but twenty minutes ago we were told we had about an hour left until she passed.

We spent Christmas morning with Rose, I put all the kids presents-that had name tags-in a bag and we went to the hospital. I gave Cruz his bike and took a video of it so Rose could see it.

We smiled as we watched our kids open their Christmas presents "was this Christmas better than you expected?" Rose asked pulling me out of my thoughts "definitely" I kissed her, and the kids all hugged us "best Christmas ever" I kissed Brooklyn's head "Momma's not meeting Jesus tonight" Romeo said smiling, Rose cried and hugged him tight "no, Momma's not meeting Jesus tonight"

Best Christmas ever.

**Ok, I wrote this because my brother Xavier has been in the hospital after getting into a really bad car accident.**

**He lives in Ohio and sense it has been snowing a lot there, the roads were really icy, he was driving when he spun out and went into a phone poll.**

**He had been a coma for about three or four weeks and we were told he was going to die or be in a coma forever, they took him in for brain surgery and when they came out, they said if something was to go wrong with him at this point, then it was far more serious then they thought.**

**Now he's awake and coming home Christmas with my other brothers and sister, I sobbed when I found out they were coming.**

**The whole plot was revolved around my brothers situation, his just isn't as serious.**

**Please leave some good reviews, and keep my family in your prayers that my brother is going to keep going in the right direction and keep progressing.**

**Happy Holidays everyone, hope you get to spend it with the one's you love. I know I get to. **


End file.
